


Haunted Firehouse

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Halloween Fest [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, featuring: emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Halloween Party – Michelle ropes Judd into helping her plan a Halloween Party for Emily. Only, Emily isn’t too keen on their ideas, so she tells them to take them elsewhere. Owen doesn’t like their elsewhere.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: 911 Halloween Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Haunted Firehouse

**Author's Note:**

> #911HalloweenFest. I could totally see Michelle and Judd being really into Halloween for some reason, so here’s my take on that.

Owen was fairly certain that Michelle was crazy.

In fact, she was quite possibly downright certifiable at this point.

Why, why oh why, would she think that hosting a Halloween party for Emily and her school friends was a good idea?

And why on God’s green earth would she ask Judd to help her plan it?

“You should totally have a smoke machine.” Owen rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the counter in the kitchen. “Smoke machines are all the rage.”

“They’re ten Judd, they don’t need a smoke machine.” He really should have stopped giving his input in this conversation an hour ago because neither one of them were listening to him.

“Don’t listen to him.” It wasn’t helping that Michelle was treating him like he was crazy. “We’re totally gonna have a smoke machine.”

He let out a sigh as he watched Judd beam with some sort of pride.

He didn’t know why though, Judd wasn’t the one paying for this.

“Do you want a smoke machine?” He turned his attention to Emily who was sitting at the island working on homework.

“What’s a smoke machine?” Sometimes her innocence was adorable.

“It’s a machine that makes smoke.” How else did you describe something so mundane? “It’s supposed to make things scary.”

“My friends don’t like scary.” Well at least she was on his side.

“What? Everyone likes scary.” Judd seemed personally offended and Owen couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Not a bunch of ten year old girls Uncle Judd.” If Owen didn’t know any better he’d swear the girl was Michelle’s because the look on her face and the tone in her voice was the older woman to a tee. “I meant like putting up a few decorations and ordering pizza. Going trick-or-treating together. Maybe staying up late and watching Halloweentown or something.”

“So not scary?” Michelle looked disappointed and Emily shook her head. “But… it’s Halloween. It’s my favorite holiday.”

“Then you can plan a scary party for your friends.” The girl pointed between the two adults at the kitchen table and Owen had a feeling they were about to come up with a horrible idea. “My friends don’t want a smoke machine. Or giant werewolves. Or fake blood and skeletons everywhere.”

“Fine.” He knew that Michelle wasn’t actually mad, but boy did she look a little heartbroken.

“Oh oh oh.” Oh no, Judd had his idea face on. “We’ll plan a spooky party for the team! We can decorate the station like a haunted house.”

“No!” He was putting his foot down on that one.

“Oh come on Owen.” She was giving him the pouty face that almost always worked. “Plleeeaassee.”

“No.” But not this time.

“You won’t have to do any of the work.” Like he would ever. “We’ll set up everything. And decorate. No effort on your end whatsoever.”

They were good.

Really good.

“Fine.” He would give them this, but with a few rules of course. “But no fake blood or bones, we see enough of that on a daily basis.”

“Can we get a smoke machine?” Judd was relentless wasn’t he?

“You convince the others, yes.” He knew they’d never get the smoke machine pass Mateo.

He was a great kid, but he was a scaredy cat.

“Yes!” Judd and Michelle high fived and Owen rolled his eyes once again before turning to the girl across from him.

“This is all your fault you know?” She smiled up at him as she shrugged.

“As long as they don’t ruin my Halloween, who cares?” Boy was she a snarky one today. “Besides, look how happy they are.”

Owen couldn’t deny that the pair looked like they were having the time of their lives over there planning their new haunted firehouse.

He guessed if it made them happy he could live with it.

For now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are lovely.**


End file.
